<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Much For Christmas Dinner by thebest_medicine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291109">So Much For Christmas Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine'>thebest_medicine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Christmas, Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet, Tickle fic, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky burns the food, Steve insists its fine to order in, but he still wants to figure out a way to cheer Bucky up before dinner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Much For Christmas Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: cooking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud beeping filled the air, an alarm sounding that brought Steve scrambling into the kitchen.</p><p>Bucky stood before him, frantically waving the smoke from the stove out the window with a dish-rag.</p><p>Steve reached up to reset the fire alarm.</p><p>“God… I fucked up.” Bucky sighed, taking in the sight of the burned meal before him.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Buck, we can just order something.” Steve put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“But I was supposed to make Christmas dinner… now, what? We order pizza? That’s not special.” Bucky pouted.</p><p>“Come here.” Steve gestured, pulling Bucky with him to the living room. “We’ll clean up later.”</p><p>They sat on the couch as Steve typed in an order online, one of the many things he had learned living in this future time.</p><p>He pulled Bucky close to him. “The fact that we’re here, eating together, is special enough for me.” Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead.</p><p>Bucky sighed and didn’t seem to reciprocate, still feeling down over his cooking fumble.</p><p>“And the pizza will take 30 minutes to get here.”</p><p>“So?"</p><p>“So I have 30 minutes to get you smiling again.” Steve smirked, pulling Bucky into an embrace and wiggling his fingers over his tummy.</p><p>“Hahahaha- nahaha Steheheve-“ Bucky giggled, squirming half-heartedly.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Bucky.” Steve grinned, poking his sides and tickling gently over his tummy and back, enjoying getting Bucky to smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>